Chaos at the academy!
by Sparkeliscious
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are together but have returned to start teaching, what happens when a mysterious man comes to the school? Some wild things happen between some people and others are getting frustrated, will life ever be the same again? Lemons!
1. The change rooms

He strode down the hall without his shirt, not a care in the world, as if there was no-one but him, who? I hear you wonder. Well he was about 6'8 extremely muscled and was whistling a small tune, he was wearing black Aviator style sunglasses on his face, he had chiseled face with no stubble on it whatsoever. On his back he had a large symbol of eight arrows facing out with an eye in the middle, not only that but he had four other symbols on him. A blue one shaped like a cloud with an orb at the end was on his neck, a red one with jagged edges and menacing aura was on his heart, a green one that was three arrows pointing outwards with circles in the gaps and lastly a pink one that was half hidden underneath his pant line.

His hair was a jet black mess it stuck up some places and drooped in others and all in all he didn't look like the average student of St Vladimir's. He noticed some girls checking him out so he looked at them winked then kept on walking, he found himself walking behind a redhead staring at her ass. He smirked, a plan forming in his head and he made sure he was walking next to someone before he reached out and pinched it then walking faster to get in front he heard a shout,

"PERVERT!" followed by a hard slap to some poor unfortunate fellows face.

"Ah nothing like a bit of chaos in the morning" the boy said grinning showing his pearly whites.

He kept walking till he got bored then pulled out one of his smokes and lit up in the middle of the hall. Immediately everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked "This is good shit"

One girl stepped forward "They're against school rules to smoke!"

"I see" the boy said. He threw the smoke to the ground and stomped it out "So what do you do for fun around here?" he asked

"Well there's the gym I guess" said the girl,

He strutted up to her leaned on a wall and smiled,

"Well I can think of something way more fun than that" he grinned.

The girl smiled at him and turned on her heel and walked away, swaying her slender hips as she goes. His grin widens as he realizes that shes playing hard to get and so he decides to follow her, she keeps walking until they get to a set of double doors, the wood was made of an old Jarrah, it must have been there because it was looking like it needed to be replaced soon. The girl opened the doors and walked in, the boy guessed that she had taken them to the gym. He looked around and saw lots of punching bags and other training equipment, the girl walked over to a bag sitting on the floor and grabbed a few things out before walking over to a door. She turned around and smiled a man-eater smile at him before disappearing into the room. He followed her into the room and found her waiting for him leaning against the wall. She beckoned him over to her,

"I never got your name" the boy smiled

"And I never got yours" the girl smiled "But its Mia"

She walked up to the boy and trailed a finger over his perfect abs.

"So what's my tall boys name?"

"Necroth" the boy replied smiling,

"What kind of names that?" she giggled,

"The one you'll be moaning in the next five seconds"

"What are you taling abou…" she was cut off and began moaning as she felt Necroth's hand slide under her pants and panties to slide over her womanhood.

"Oh Necroth" she moaned

"Told you" he whispered into her ear.

He kept rubbing and dipping his fingers in slightly till he heard her moan out,

"Oh god I'm nearly there!"

When he heard this he pulled his fingers out and leaned back and smirked.

"Oh you gotta work for it sweet cheeks" he chuckled now how would you like to see the rest of this tattoo?" Necroth pointed to the pink tattoo on his crotch,

Mia nodded her head and began to undo Necroth's pants he stood there and smiled then held up three fingers and folded them as she opened his pants and underpants.

He heard a gasp as he hit one,

"Every time" he chuckled,

"I-i-its b-big" Mia stuttered,

"10 and a half inches to be exact" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"How am i?" Mia began,

"We don't have to be anywhere we can take as long as you want" soothed necroth and suddenly Mia was feeling particularly horny. She gingerly licked the tip and felt Necroth's penis throb in her hand as she began to rub slowly.

Necroth moaned softly,

"Open wide babe" he said and Mia complied only to have Necroth slowly push in his cock into her mouth. She felt the tip go to the start of her throat.

"Oh god that's amazing" Necroth moaned "No matter how many time I do it deep throating always feels awesome!"

Mia began bobbing her head up and down only coming to about a quarter way down Necroth's large cock.

"Oh man that's good" he moaned "Being shut up in the warp the only chicks are the demmonette's and Slaanesh knows what they're hiding under there clothes"

Mia ignored Necroth and kept bobbing her head noticing that she was tearing up slightly at being deep throated and her eyeliner had started to run.

"C-close" moaned Necroth before grabbing Mia's head and shoving himself as far down her throat as he could go, where he then released his pent up load.

"Fuck that's good!" Necroth growled the pink tattoo on his crotch started to glow,

Mia however had pulled out of Necroth and was wiping her mouth.

"Y-your still hard?" asked Mia,

"Best thing about Slaanesh babe is I can go all night"

Just as Necroth approached Mia the doors opened and a VERY surprised rose walked in.

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I was walking through the halls to go to the gym for a bit of a workout cause I had so much pent up emotions because Dimitri kept pulling back just as it was getting good, if your all wondering what I'm talking about... It would be sex, every time we go at it just as I'm about to cum he stops, puts his cloths back on and walks out of our room with a smirk on his face. Well anyway, I walked though the doors into the gym and walked into the change rooms to change into my sports bra and running shorts, I heard moaning coming from inside, even though I know that I shouldn't have walked in I was still curious, and plus this is me we're talking about! As I walked in I saw a tall man and what looked to be Mia leaning against the wall. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand to stop a scream that was building up. By the look on Mia's face was that she was very embarrassed! And I could see why. The guy had a look of surprise on his face before it turned into a smirk.

"You wanna join in, cutie?" He asked and the look of shock on my face turned to pure fury and I screamed at him,

"Hell no! And Mia... I would like a word with you, in private!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing Mia? I thought you had changed!" I hissed at her, she just bowed her head in shame and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't know what happened, its like I was compelled to do it but he didn't say anything about making me do it!" I just sighed and just pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back.

"Mia I'm sorry, I just don't want you going back to what you used to do, after what happened at Christmas, I don't want you to get hurt again. I care about you as my friend." I told her,

"Y-you m-mean t-that?" She asked wiping away her tears, I nodded. Then the man that had done this to her came out and started walking away, I ran up to him and slapped him on the face.

"How dare you! I don't even know you and you just hurt my friend and I don't like it when my friends are hurt and I normally go and beat the shit out of them! If I EVER see you do anything to any of my friends be it girls or boys then I'll kill you myself!" I screamed at him. I turned around and pulled Mia to my room and we had a girls night.

_**Necroth's P.O.V**_

I rubbed the place where the girl had slapped me and smiled smugly.

"Feisty, I like that" I muttered while pulling up my pants.

I walked out of the room whistling a dirge of Slaanesh it wasn't loud but I felt the tattoo at my crotch warm up.

"Oh I am going to have some FUN at this school!"

I opened the door and began my walk back to my dorm.


	2. Authors note! VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!

_**Hi everyone!**_

As most of you all know, I haven't been updating lately... Well to tell you the truth, I'm not. I have been so busy lately with my training, school and well a lot of family issues to be able to just sit down and write. I want to write them but I have lost interest in some and I have decided to put almost all up for adoption! Ok, there is only one problem with that thing though... I don't know what to do with the stories after someone wants to adopt it! So if anyone knows what to do and if they want to adopt one of my stories please give me a message!

... Anyway... the stories up for adoption are: What the hell!, Twist my hips and Me and my new world. So until next time I update...

Sparkeliscious.


End file.
